


The Story of Samuel

by Halidom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Murder, Other, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Serial Killer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halidom/pseuds/Halidom
Summary: This is the story of Samuel Barnes a sixteen year old hermaphrodite serial killer who started off with one person whom he murdered, he murders more and more getting mixed up with a police officer falling in love hiding his other hidden aspects of his personality and much more





	1. The Beginning

Iron, the smell of it sweeping over the street while a man gasps for his life; liquid iron dripping from his mouth while his kill sweeps the blade within him out from the front. The man’s body lurches forward more of the liquid spilling onto his killer who is holding him close as if they knew one another, his head forced to lean against the smaller figures shoulder.  
A soft whisper of words from the smaller male holding onto the dying man. “In your hands, we humbly entrust our brothers and sisters. In this life you embraced them with your tender love; deliver them now from every evil and bid them eternal rest.” The last words the man would ever hear from his own son while his lifeless body was rested beneath a tree, poppies placed around, and within the stab wound applied to his chest.  
The police had arrived around five thirty am to see the body they had heard so much about from the Avon lady that had lived next door to the Barnes family. She had simply been walking past when she had noticed the dead body by the front of the religious family’s small home, she had described the body in such a manner that it had seemed impossible to even recognize the body, though….it was someone too familiar to mistake. James Barnes was in fact the body that laid upon the ground presented with such care as if the killer had a deep rooted connection to the man, detectives themselves couldn’t wrap their heads around it. First Mary Barnes was questioned, no signs of evidence that she had done it she had a clean alibi. Then Samuel Barnes their only child, who adorned himself in a dress with lipstick, and pearls to match the femininity between his legs as well as the manhood that was there as a place holder. He was snappy his attitude foul, yet in a way luxurious he had a clean slate perfect alibi he couldn’t have done a thing he was only sixteen years of age. A surprising fact that no one could guess that the son actually did it, wasn’t it obvious Mary was too loving to even harm a fly while Samuel detested most children his own age with a burning passion that seemed to cloak him in a veil of loathing, that tended to make others wary of the short male.  
Now why would the child of a pastor long to kill his father, was it perhaps anger, maybe even the child wanted to kill willy nilly? None of these options were the real answer, it was simple James had been cheating on Mary for quite sometime their beloved son knew….and he knew he had to do something to punish his wretch of a father. He had taken it upon himself to kill one of the two people that had raised him to be the person he was growing to be. This is not to be frank that Samuel’s home life was pleasant he helped his mother cook, and clean sometimes sewing with her if she needed assistance hemming a skirt to fit her hips since Samuel had a wider frame than she did. His father had the occupation of a pastor, a kind man to those who knew him personally; of course he was kind to his wife and child. Even called spineless by folks who had went to school with James no one would guess that he had the nerve to think, or even attempt to cheat on Mary. Samuel himself was surprised when he had noticed a change in his father’s behavior sneaking around seeing another woman, he never saw them physically touching one another in a sexual manner; but Samuel had a feeling his father wasn’t so coy. Then that evening had arrived Samuel had compiled the supplies he knew he would need for the awful deed he was going to commit on his own father, it wasn’t hard it felt like a natural instinct the smaller male had obtained through puberty though then it wouldn’t have stuck with him as an instinct through his adult life. James had a quick death though it was not painless at all, he had felt pain his son simply did not want him to suffer too long he cared to the end for the man that had raised him; if neighbors who were awake during the later hours listened closely to the streets outside one might say you could hear the crying of a child longing for their parent when they are scared.


	2. The Start of Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story, have a nice day  
> -Halidom

Crunching, and crackling could be heard through the brush near the forest where Stanley worked as a fire watch a boring job that took a bit of physical fitness to rush to a fire or to tell misbehaving kids that they couldn't light sparklers near trees, or they couldn't light fireworks. Samuel was a mischievous sixteen year old boy, a serial killer and a boy who longed for the attention of Stanley a forty year old male who was working on a divorce from his current abusive wife. The man was moving out; Samuel wanted to be apart of his life, longing to crave his love.  
Dear Samuel devised a plan to get the elder mans attention why not play with sparklers in the forest late into the night, while the elder man was waiting for slumber to to take over. Noticing puffs of smoke in the sky Stanley headed out to confront the young teen that he assumed it was, how the hell would he know what he was about to get into? A sixteen year old who loved him, and had been stalking him for almost four months now? As if he could even imagine that was the case in this situation, confronting Samuel came easy for the elder male the boy?...Girl?...Boy dressed a female was enchanting there was a curve to him that wasn't to obvious it was soft delicate a little tempting to anyone who didn't know him personally. But, Stanley did he knew that boy that wore make up, and was as beautiful as any woman he's seen Samuel Barnes boy played sports many of them Stanley coached during the school year Samuel was in every single one. Fuck. Stan felt himself grow cautious while speaking to Samuel.  
"Samuel, I'm afraid I have to ask you to stop." Stanley was hesitant towards speaking to the other male taking a deep breath as he stood there tall, aged majorly but still ready for some action. Samuel's eye brow quirked up a sly smile curling onto his face slowly. "Pardon me good Stanley, I did not mean to cause a ruckus in this quiet little forest." he tilted his head slightly the bun on his head shifting on his head while he folded his hands together slowly. "I promise I will come without much of an argument." he let's his hands raise slowly as if he was being arrested. Stanley shook his head lightly at the other's actions. "I'm not arresting you Samuel I'm just gunna bring you back to the tower until morning then I'll take you back home." There was no argument from the sixteen year old, a gently hand curling around his wrist leading him to the watch tower where the two would be staying for the evening. Up creaking wooden steps high above the entire forest a soft relaxed sigh from the sixteen year old when they walk into the small cluttered place. Stanley hands Samuel a shirt for the night, when the teen strips off his clothes the elder male cannot help but stare at the beauty of the boy before him, like a trap ready to capture any mans heart. Samuel's body was small thin, yet dripped with athleticism a strong body that could be mistaken for a female's with the wrong pair of eyes. Legs they were long though the boy was short in stature his legs were a thing of beauty as well his thighs plump, accompanied by a rear that was tempting enough to get Stanley to pull his eyes away from the other. Samuel knew the other had stared for a good amount of time slipping a shirt over his body that was ten times the size of the small male, it would work for resting that evening. Directed to sleep on the cot Stanley usually slept on, Samuel laid down eyes heavy to make him sleep. Sleep he did for a good long time till maybe eleven, the ride home was quiet awkward and even a little tense after the confession of love, and stalking Samuel gave the other his eyes glossy with tears screaming to pull themselves out of his tear ducts. Though.....Stanley said Samuel could visit him anytime and maybe just maybe....... Samuel would take him up on that very pleasing offer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samuel had decided to take Stanley on his offer, though what will this lead to? Will it lead to illegal actions? More than likely.
> 
> Fair warning: underage sexual actions will be taking place in this chapter thank you for reading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> underage sexual acts below  
> thank you for reading

You could say that bad decisions were made when someone was when they were drunk.....doing drugs....but Stanley was perfectly sober. Samuel had decided to take him up on his offer for visits. Though letting the young male into his home was one of the worst mistakes he could have ever made, everything happened so fast it was like a blurr. First the boy straddled his lap, heated kissing ensued between the two of them Stanley didn't want them to stop but his mind was screaming to him on how illegal this really was. They didn't stop not in the slightest, he dropped the sweet small boy onto his bed that was now lonely after his divorce. 

Stanley took his time stripping the feminine figure on his bed first the heels were thrown to the floor, next his dress what laid on Stanley's bed was a young hermaprodite, hips like a girls thighs full plump ready to be opened to reveal what was really between the boys' legs. Stripping off the panties revealing what was on the boys body. A vagina waiting simply to be caressed by the heat of another mans member, above it a small member stiffened just by being exposed; Stan took his time running his fingers over the genitalia watching Samuel squirm, and whine. Everything below his belt was something of gods work for the elder man, pink, young, and best of all tight. He was slow to get his pants off to insert himself into the younger boy, he rubbed the head slowly against the males clitoris, listening to the soft whines that sprung from him like soft sinful whispers that filled the older mans ears with more motivation. Sliding into the younger boy took time, but worth the tight pocket that wrapped around his member tightly; slowly thrusts from the other man came slow pace picking up as Samuel's heat adjusted to his gerth. It grew more intense Samuel's moans filling the room though being told people would over hear him and become suspcious of the acts occuring in his apartment. How long was this whole event they both didn't know too fast for either of them to remember, how many times did they both cum no one knew that answer either; they just kept going and going til exhaustion had set in for the both of them.

A session then turned into quiet soft chatter, and holding of one another until Stanley had realised what he had just done with this boy he had sex with him snatched away the rose bud being saved from between his legs. Samuel was then asked to leave, his heart dripping with sadness while he strided home tears dripping down his freckled cheeks red becoming raw as he continued to cry even when he had gotten upstairs to his room.


End file.
